ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Glossary of PPC Characters/U-Z
A-E | F-J | K-O | P-T | U-Z How to Use the Glossary U * Name - Most current dept. or affiliation, division or position if applicable - Most current partner's name - Writer's name - Link ** Notes, if they don't have a page. * Uffda - Medical - N/A - chem_nerd - Appearance (NSFW language, gore warning) * Unger - APD, Sherlock Holmes Division - Kelok - Miah - Spin-off (RC 1729) V * Name - Most current dept. or affiliation, division or position if applicable - Most current partner's name - Writer's name - Link ** Notes, if they don't have a page. * Valdenia ("Pip") - DRD - Diana - those vaguely akin to humanity - Appearance ** Valdenia is a partly reformed "Draco's half-Veela sister" Sue with a talking rat named Cheddar. * Valerie Christaki - Medical - N/A - Laburnum - Spin-off * Valon Vance - DF - Kala Jeng - Voyd - Appearance * Vander Lorren - DMS - Mikaela Hamilton - RilwenShadowflame - Spin-off * Vania Tolluk - Floaters - Doc - Doctorlit - Spin-off * Vaniela - DMS - Ilarian - Ilarian - Spin-off * Velociripper - Floaters - Falchion and Rashida Mafdetiti - SkarmorySilver - Spin-off * Veminta Fincaran - DMS - Penny Smith - Vemi/Huinesoron - Spin-off * Venomous Tentacula, The - LMSF Leader - N/A - Tawaki - Appearance 1 2 * Veralyn Amberwing - DMS - Caroline Moor - KittyNoodles - Spin-off * Veridian Green - DCPS - Stevius - Trojanhorse - Spin-off * Verra Rose - DI - Alec Troven - Kippur - Spin-off * Vinelasher Kudzu - HQ Card Shop - Greg and Julien - Free-to-Use NPC - Origin * Voltarmi - DoI, liaison to WoW - N/A - Loaner NPC - Origin * Vyctori - unknown - unknown - Echo - Appearance 1 2 ** Vyctori once went on a mission with Agent TFL. She wielded a large scythe. W * Name - Most current dept. or affiliation, division or position if applicable - Most current partner's name - Writer's name - Link ** Notes, if they don't have a page. * Wade Andrews - DMS - Mazarun Zothyrr - RilwenShadowflame - Spin-off * Wallis - Division of Floaters - Steven Fontwell - Meta - Spin-off * WarPrincessSushi - DMS, HP Division - Twitchy - those vaguely akin to humanity - Appearance * Waterlily Commander, The - DMFF, Dept. Head - N/A - Free-to-Use NPC - Origin * Wayne Garamond - DMS, Anime Division - Gunny MacDougal - Gundamkiwi - Spin-off Appearance * Weasel - DIC - Dina - peace_weasel - Journal ** Fin Sharkley's younger sister. * Whatever - DF - Krisprolls and South - Khajidu - Appearance * Whitney - DMS, Video Games Division - Backslash - SkarmorySilver - First appearance * Who - Nursery - N/A - doctorlit - Recruitment Appearance * Will - Despatch - Meg - Will - Spin-off * William Archer - Floaters - Raphael Sabbat - Fynn - Spin-off * William Marshall - DIC, Harry Potter Division - none - Cassie Cameron-Young - Appearance 1 2 3 * Wisteria, The - DO, Dept. Head - N/A - Free-to-Use NPC - Origin Appearance ** The Wisteria was killed in the Crashing Down crisis and succeeded as Head of the DO by the Nightshade. * Wobbles the Clown - Floaters - The Notary - Wobblestheclown - Appearance 1 (TW: Rape, torture) * WyldeHorse - DMS, Anime Division - Teena - WyldeHorse - Spin-off X * Name - Most current dept. or affiliation, division or position if applicable - Most current partner's name - Writer's name - Link ** Notes, if they don't have a page. * X - Floaters, ESAS or SOD - Arya Dragon - Manx (?) - Appearance * Xanthus Garkaran - Floaters - Anneli Rodriguez and Cinderella - Herr Wozzeck - Spin-off * Xericka - DBS - Gremlin - PoorCynic - Recruitment Spin-off Y * Name - Most current dept. or affiliation, division or position if applicable - Most current partner's name - Writer's name - Link ** Notes, if they don't have a page. * Yertis, The - DIA, New Caledonia Division Head - N/A - Free-to-Use NPC - Origin ** Yertis is a toxic plant from Riven in the Mystverse. * Yoof - DO, Cafeteria Worker - Séverine - doctorlit - Appearance 1 2 * Yuuna Takamiya - DIC - Solvig Karinsdotter - Edhelistar - Spin-off Z * Name - Most current dept. or affiliation, division or position if applicable - Most current partner's name - Writer's name - Link ** Notes, if they don't have a page. * Zach Homewood - Floaters - Sara Knight - Sara - Spin-off * Za'kiir - DMS, Freelance - Natalie Carlman - Silenthunder - Origin * Zan Holbar - Floaters - Tira Avrona - Tawaki - Spin-off * Zaneth - DMS, HP Division - Joe Bob Brentwood - Architeuthis - Appearance 1 2 3 ** Zaneth is an illithid. Formerly of the X-Files Division. * Zanna Ashlar - Floaters - David Stewart Wheatley - LunarHuntress - Spin-off * Zeb - Department of Mary Sues - Rina Dives - Iximaz - Spin-off * Zeeky Doog - DAVD - Merelette Turner - Tawaki - Appearance * Zeke - Department of Sufficiently Advanced Technology - Voyd - Appearance ** A Porygon-Z gijinka who apparently works with Adéle Bowen. * Zera - DMS, LotR Division - Aerilyn - Artemis - Spin-off * Zerenze - DoSAT - none - Herr Wozzeck - Recruitment Appearance * Zim - DO, the Armory - N/A - Techno-Dann - Appearance * Zodfang Gobrunt - Floaters - Marcus - Ekyl - Spin-off * Zug - Floaters - Kirill and Cy - Gaijinguy - Spin-off A-E | F-J | K-O | P-T | U-Z How to Use the Glossary Category:Lists Category:PPC Agents Category:Deceased Agents Category:PPC Staff Category:Deceased PPC Staff Category:Flowers Category:Deceased Flowers Category:Civilians in HQ Category:Action Departments Category:Infrastructure Departments Category:Security Departments Category:Defunct Departments